1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household items, and in particular, to a trash can assembly that incorporates a number of improvements and enhancements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user""s hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can. Other trash cans have even provided an interior metal or plastic liner that fits inside the trash can, and which can be removed to be washed. However, these conventional trash cans still suffer from a number of drawbacks.
For example, the foot pedals on some of the conventional trash cans (e.g., such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,024) are positioned awkwardly in that they extend a considerable distance from the body of the trash can to provide a sufficiently large surface area for the user""s foot, and also to provide sufficient leverage for the user to step on and pivot the foot pedal. Unfortunately, such outwardly-extending foot pedals are prone to being inadvertently kicked by people as they walk around the vicinity of the trash can.
Other problems are associated with the internal liner. In conventional trash cans, the user typically needs to remove the liner from the trash can to dispose of the contents therein. To do so, the user typically lifts the liner from the trash can, and this may result in the user gripping portions of the interior of the liner, so that the user""s fingers may come into contact with dirt, germs or trash items.
An additional problem relates to the fact that the wastes placed within such a container may produce odors, smells, and other harmful gases. Inevitably, the lid will need to be opened to deposit the waste, thereby allowing the odors and smells to escape from the trash can. Odors and smells may also escape from the trash can even when the lid is closed because some lids do not provide a tight seal with the trash can container.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trash can assembly that has an improved step pedal that is less prone to being kicked yet enhances its ability to control the opening of the lid of the trash can assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trash can assembly that allows the user to remove an internal liner in a sanitary manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a trash can assembly that minimizes the undesirable odor of the waste products stored therein.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, there is provided a trash can assembly that has a shell having an enclosing wall that defines a periphery. According to one embodiment, the assembly has a lid fitted over the top of the shell, and a foot pedal positioned adjacent the bottom of the shell, with a portion of the foot pedal positioned inside the periphery of the shell. The assembly also includes a link assembly coupling the foot pedal and the lid.
According to another embodiment, the assembly has a liner defining a container body, the liner fitted inside the shell and having an indent provided on the container body. The assembly also includes a handle mechanism having a link strip that has a hooked end, with the hooked end engaging the indent to lift the liner from inside the shell.
According to yet another embodiment, the assembly has an air freshening device secured to its lid. The air freshening device can be a charcoal pad, or an electrical ionizer.